


Remember

by morganndrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganndrake/pseuds/morganndrake
Summary: You remember...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloralFinisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/gifts).



> ah here you go i hope this is everything ive worked it up to be lmaooo... i couldnt make rafe miserable so i left it with a happy ending :')

You never expected the night you spent with Rafe Adler to lead to anything else but a one night stand. The night of skin on skin entanglement and passionate, drunken, desire was supposed to be temporary. And then Rafe called you again. A string of dates led to you finally becoming his girlfriend and finally leading to you becoming his wife.

You remember the look on his face when you handed him an envelope containing a picture of your pregnancy test: your positive pregnancy test. 

He looked at you questioningly, a curious smile on his face while his fingers slipped under the seal and sliding out the picture.

He was about to pass out. His eyes flashed from you to the paper, to you again.

“Really?” He asked, a laugh escaping.

You nodded eagerly and couldn’t speak up before Rafe picked you up and spun you around. He pulled you into an embrace and you both shared a laughter that you could remember to this day. 

You remember how Rafe was beyond excited. Even though you were only 6 weeks along, he would sing you to sleep, pressing small kisses onto your stomach and placing another on your cheek. His hand would always be on your stomach even though baby was too small to feel, but the knowledge of baby being there was enough for him.

You remember how you experienced your miscarriage, tears spilling out of your eyes, in complete disbelief. You remember not knowing how to tell Rafe, but knowing he needed to know. You remember Rafe’s eyes filled with concern when you walked out of the bathroom, sobbing, trying to hold your emotions together. You remember how his concern quickly turned to grief. He knew.

You remember leaning on him and bawling into his chest as he held you close, reassuringly kissing the top of your head, his own world crashing around him.

He locked himself in his office for weeks. He would sit at his desk with a blank stare. His curtains would be closed and you constantly worried about him. He couldn’t sleep at night. He would stare at the ceiling while you slept on his chest, blaming himself for the miscarriage. Blaming himself for your grief. Blaming himself for being responsible.

You remember how you had to approach him, reassuring him that nothing was his fault. He would smile at you with tired eyes from lack of sleep and the endless nights of crying that you were unaware of. 

You remember your doctors appointment, Rafe holding your hand tightly while the doctor explained that there was nothing wrong with either of you, and the miscarriage was just an unfortunate case. You remember feeling his hand relax within yours. 

You remember six months later, waking up out of your sleep, running to your bathroom and sitting on the floor in a panic, waiting for the feeling to go away. You remember thinking it couldn’t be. You crawled to the cabin and opened the box to the extra pregnancy test that was left over. It couldn’t be.

You put the test on the edge of the bathtub and pulled your knees to your chest, tapping your feet against the cold tile floor. You remember asking yourself: Already? After only 3 months?

You remember the endless time passing before glancing to the side. Two lines. There were two lines! You grabbed the test in your hands and the air felt thinner, your heart pounding. 

You remember standing in the door of his office, waiting patiently for Rafe to finish a phonecall. He spotted you out of the corner of his eye, asking his client to hold for a moment.

“What is it?” He asked, standing up from his chair and hurriedly making his way to you. 

You smiled at him, your eyes welling with tears, but this time, they were happy.

“I’m pregnant.” You laughed, and Rafe’s eyes lit up for the first time in months.

“You’re what?” He asked, fully understanding what you just said. He just wanted to hear it again.

“I’m pregnant!” You shouted, bouncing on your toes and Rafe pulled you into a hug. 

You didn’t see it, but felt it as he began to cry along with you. 

“Oh my god, I love you.” He whispered, pulling back and kissing you.

You laughed again and Rafe wiped away the tears from your face.

You remember waking up last night as the baby began to cry, and Rafe hushed you to go back to sleep while he got out of the bed, placing a kiss on your forehead before he walked out of the room.

Holding his new baby girl in his arms, Rafe remembered how every moment led up to this, a life in which he wouldn’t trade for anything.


End file.
